Salim & Natalie- Soulmates
by Jabi07
Summary: Salim after years of no contact with his brother gets a random email wanting to meet up. But can Salim face his past? And how will his wife Natalie survive with being in his old environment?
1. Chapter 1

Salim & Natalie- Soulmates

Part One - Salim

Salim Malik was sat alone left to his thoughts as he sat in the office in shock staring blankly at the computer screen,

"Salim?" Natalie his wife says hesitantly as she enters the small office and closes the door behind her,

"Hey uh sorry far away in thought my angel!" Natalie frowns lightly with concern as she walks over towards her husband and lightly places herself onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck,

"So come on then Baby talk to me. What's going on in that sexy head of yours?" Natalie asks gently making Salim lightly smirk before directing his wife's attention towards the computer screen. Salim watches in anticipation for his wife's response to reading the email from Jamal, who Salim had not heard from since he had left India!

"Oh wow! He wants to see you! You booked your flight yet?"

"No. I don't know if I should go Natalie "

"Why not?"

"Well I don't want to leave this place for a start besides I can't go back there...especially how I left things" Natalie strokes his cheek affectionately,

"Baby I know that your anxious about facing up with your past but your Brother has contacted you...besides I'm coming with you Salim!" Salim smiles touched by his wife's kind heart as he lightly presses his lips against hers feeling his heart race as it always did! Salim really had found great happiness since leaving India, he had made a new life for himself and found himself falling in love which he never imagined would happen!

"So you sort out the flights while I deal with everyone's rota while we're away!" Natalie says cheerily as she gets off his lap and leaves the office as Salim smiles to himself wondering how he had gotten so lucky?

Later that evening as they lay in bed Salim holding Natalie in his arms his thoughts turned to the night he had left the Hospital, the feeling he had of great guilt that made his stomach churn with how he had treated both Latika and his own brother! He lightly strokes his wife's hair as he listens to her breathing heavily as she is deep in slumber as his mind wandered through his past and worrying whether it was really safe to head back to India, especially with his wife who was the most precious person in his life!

"What is wrong Salim?" Natalie asks out the blue sounding half asleep as Salim sighs lightly,

"Ah trust you to guess when something is bothering me even with your eyes closed!"

"It's a wife thing. So go on then baby tell me what's on my handsome husbands mind?" Natalie asks lifting herself up and placing the bedside lamp on,

"I am just thinking about going back home...I don't know if you should come...it might not be safe...and I can't ever come close to losing you!"

"Hey baby look at me! You won't ever lose me I promise you! We'll be together in our rocking chairs! Now I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" Salim smiles slightly amused knowing how stubborn his wife could be as he lightly places his lips against hers,

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason Angel?"

"No. Feel free to kiss me anytime you like!" Salim and Natalie laugh lightly before huddling together again Salim lightly kissing the top of her head,

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not possible" they both say laughing lightly as this was something they always said to each other as they slowly drift into sleep lying in each other's arms where they both belonged


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The following morning Salim and Natalie made their way into work walking hand in hand towards their restaurant,

"Morning Boss!" Tyler says smiling as he continues emptying boxes filled with drink,

"Good morning Tyler!" They both say as they enter the empty office as they both sit behind their desks both already feeling drained out,

"Shit!" Natalie suddenly burst out frowning making Salim look over at his wife concerned,

"What?"

"I have an appointment with Dr. Andrews!" Natalie says looking panicked as she anxiously fumbled with her coat,

"Angel breathe! Keep calm Angel you need a lift?" Natalie takes a long and slow breath before smiling lightly over at Salim,

"No. I'll be fine uh be back as soon as I can"

"No worries Angel. I love you!" Natalie leans over and kisses his lips before heading out of the office as Salim watches as Natalie is gone from sight he sighs annoyed at himself for not remembering she always saw Dr Andrews on a Friday morning, Salim felt his stomach churn in guilt knowing that Natalie tended to forget things when she was in a highly stressful and anxious state. What if she was getting all Ill again? Salim frowns at the thought of how dark things had gotten for his wife! Oh god this was not what he had promised her when he gave his vows to her. He had promised to protect her and to give her all the happiness that she more than deserved however he has caused her stress after stress oh and more stress which does not help her anxiety.

Natalie sat in the small empty waiting room feeling her stomach flutter as her mind whirled with what dr Andrews was going to ask her today,

"Mrs Malik?" Dr Andrews smiles warmly over at her making her smile politely back as she follows him into the room,

"And how are we today dear?"

"Okay...I am less anxious than I was...my husband he makes me feel stronger!" Dr Andrews smiles at this before jotting down notes onto a notepad,

"So last time we begun to discuss your childhood?" Natalie nods her head slowly,

"I remember. I told you I had a normal happy childhood..."

"So nothing traumatic happened?" Natalie felt her body go all awkward as she looked to the floor,

"No nothing"

"Really? You sure about that dear?" Natalie felt the emotion force it's way out as her body trembled slightly,

"Natalie?"

"I don't want to do this anymore..." Natalie got off the chair and rushes out the room and out of the building loud sobs heaving out of her as she continued moving quickly. Natalie once she had gathered herself together made her way into work,

"Hey baby" she says forcing a cheery tone as she walks straight towards her desk,

"Angel?" Salim walks over to her and bends down beside her lightly taking her hands into his,

"I owe you a massive apology my dear beautiful wife!"

"Apology why?"

"Because I've been selfish and rather thoughtless...how was your appointment?"

"Uh not so good...I ran out to be honest with you...Salim I just want to be here with you" Salim nods his head understanding as he lightly kisses her forehead,

"Of course my angel. In that case back to work for us!" Salim says winking at her before heading back to his desk making Natalie smile affectionately.

Natalie and Salim enter their home both yawning feeling their body ache from their long day! Natalie and Salim fall onto the sofa as Natalie rests her head onto his shoulder,

"Oh what a long day huh?"

"Tell me about it. Anyway maybe we should start packing for tomorrow?" Natalie says letting out another yawn making Salim groan slightly,

"Yes I suppose we do. How about I pack whilst you do to bed Angel?"

"Aw your sweet Salim Malik! But I need to decide what clothes I'm taking with me"

"Ok let's get started. Then it's bed time Angel!" Natalie kisses his lips before they both head into the bedroom and begin to pack both feeling relieved to be able to spend some quality time together. Once the packing was done both got ready for bed as they lay in each other's arms both trying to unwind a little before they slept,

"So you ready to tell me what happened?" Salim asks gently making Natalie huddle closer into him,

"He asked me if anything traumatic happened in my childhood...I said no...he knew I was lying and it all got to much baby...you think I'm a coward?"

"Of course not! Angel your the bravest person I know!" Natalie looks confused over at her husband,

"I think your confusing me with yourself!"

"Natalie Malik please start believing in yourself my angel! Please see what I see!"

"Oh and what do you see?" Natalie asks playfully making Salim smile before pressing his lips against her own,

"I'm seeing a very beautiful and very sexy woman who has made my life worth living for!" Natalie felt her heart pound inside her chest as she pulls him closer as she kisses him eagerly,

"You know how sexy you are when you speak like that?!" Salim laughs lightly before kissing her again as she wraps her arms around his neck as the kiss deepens both lost in each other as in this moment nothing else mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Salim wakes as the alarm on his phone stirs into life, as he lightly kisses Natalie's shoulder making her smile slightly before opening her eyes,

"Now that's the wake up call I like!" Natalie says as she turns to face her husband,

"So ready to go back home baby?" Natalie asks gently as she lightly strokes his face,

"Born ready Angel. Natalie thank you for being my rock!"

"Well your always mine babe. It's about time I do the same for you!" Salim presses his lips against hers as she wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss,

"Good job I set my alarm an extra half hour early!"

"Oh just kiss me Salim!" Natalie says as Salim kisses her passionately. An hour later they were sat waiting in the airport Natalie noticing how tense Salim looked making her place her hand into his,

"Baby?"

"Yes I'm fine I promise Angel" Natalie rests her head onto his shoulder making him lightly kiss her forehead as they both sat together in a comfortable silence.

As promised Salim was met at the airport by a private driver who worked for Jamal, Natalie could see how hurt that Jamal hadn't come to the airport to greet them. Natalie leans her body into Salim's as they sat side by side, Salim feeling his stomach tighten as he felt his jaw clench which he always did when he was nervous.

"Salim you know everything will be okay?"

"I know. Thank you my angel. What if he hates me though?" Natalie squeezes his hand knowing how much he hates himself for what he had done,

"Jamal could never hate you. Besides I read that email he sounds like he's ready for a relationship with you again" Salim nods slowly trying to take it all in before kissing his wife pulling her closer into him as they both gazed out the window at the place he had once called home. They eventually stopped outside a long driveway that led to a big White House,

"Wow it's beautiful!" Natalie gasps as they stand together hand in hand looking at the house infront of them,

"Baby you ready?"

"Yes. I have you angel!"

"You'll always have me. I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not possible" they both smile before kissing gently on the lips before they cautiously headed towards the house,

"Salim?" Latika says beaming over at them as she walks out and greets them,

"Hello Latika! It's been awhile!" They hug warmly before awkwardly turn to face Natalie,

"Oh Latika this is my beautiful angel of a wife Natalie!"

"Oh wow uh hello Natalie lovely to meet you!"

"Same to you! So uh lovely home!" Natalie comments making Latika beam proudly,

"Yes it is. Oh of course uh come on in I've made us some tea!" She heads back inside followed hand in hand by Salim and Natalie,

"Is Jamal here?" Natalie asks making Latika look apologetically over at Salim,

"I'm afraid he's working...he will be home later on though" Salim nods his head understanding whilst he felt his wife give a gentle squeeze of his hand to let him know she was here for him. They sat in the massive garden whilst Latika was in the kitchen getting the teas Natalie lightly kisses his hand,

"Baby I'm sorry about Jamal. Are you sad?"

"Honestly I am but I kind of expected this. I must deal with the consequences of my actions!" Natalie exhales slowly sensing her feeling upset for him Salim lightly strokes her hair,

"Here is the tea!" Latika cheerily places a tray down onto the table infront of them smiling warmly,

"So I hear you own a restaurant?" Salim began telling Latika all about how he bought a restaurant with the money they had given him, as he felt himself feeling more relaxed making Natalie smile brimming with pride over at her strong husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

It was midnight when Salim went to the guest room he was sleeping in, as he quietly entered the room not wanting to wake a fast asleep Natalie. Salim delicately got himself into the bed but as soon as he was under the sheets Natalie stirs awake smiling half asleep over at her husband as she huddles into his arms,

"Sorry Angel didn't mean to wake you!"

"It's ok I was only dosing you know I can't sleep without you next to me"

"Jamal is not home yet" Salim says making Natalie lift her head frowning worried over at her husband,

"Oh I'm sorry baby! You wanna talk about it?"

"No not really. I just want to hold my wife and hopefully speak with him tomorrow" Natalie kisses his lips before lying back onto his chest as she rubs his scar lightly,

"You can hold me all night baby. I love being held Salim!" Salim presses his lips against hers making her lie back against the bed as he lay on top of her, Her body tingling and pulsing with every touch as they got lost in each other.

The following morning Salim lay wide awake watching Natalie as she slept, his hand entwined with hers as he smiled to himself taking in her beauty,

"Stop looking at me!" Natalie says laughing slightly as she blushes making Salim kiss her lips,

"Can't help it your just too beautiful!" Natalie wraps her arms around his neck,

"Wow your quite the charmer you know that Salim Malik?!"

"How else could I get you to fall for me?!"

"Well that and your rugged good looks!" They both laugh lightly before kissing again,

"You feeling ok today?" Natalie asks stroking his chest,

"Yes. I think so anyway"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me angel"

"You know I can't help it...besides I know when your lying Salim Malik...I love how you protect me but I can handle this you know"

"Sorry angel I just can't have you ill again. But your right I shouldn't lie to my wife" Natalie kisses his cheek before stroking his cheek,

"I know me being ill put you through a lot but I am better now and stronger...that's because of you Salim I would have been completely broken without you by my side. Now I want to be strong for you...I want to be your rock!" Salim kisses Natalie tenderly before they both get off the bed and make their way downstairs where they heard voices coming from the kitchen,

"Brother?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Jamal turns looking taken aback slightly as he smiles awkwardly over at Salim as he walks over to them,

"Salim! Your looking well!"

"So are you my brother!" They both hug warmly making Natalie smile feeling choked with emotion,

"And you must be my new sister?"

"Yeah hey I'm Natalie. I am so pleased to finally meet you!" They hug awkwardly before they all sat at the kitchen table which was filled with food,

"Wow someone has been busy!" Natalie comments happily as she fills up her plate with food,

"Yes my husband her enjoys to cook!" Latika says smiling warmly as they all sat quietly eating contently. After breakfast Natalie and Latika left the two brothers to catch up whilst Latika showed Natalie around,

"So how long you and Salim been together?"

"A year married six weeks of knowing each other"

"Aw I'm so happy for him. Salim deserves happiness"

"Really? I mean I agree with you I just thought..."

"That after what happened I wouldn't forgive him. Look I never forget how he was willing to die to protect us...he is a different person I see that. You've made him really happy and better Natalie"

"I don't know about that...I've put him through a lot. Latika will Jamal and Salim be close again?" Latika frowns for a moment making Natalie shake her head slowly,

"Jamal still hasn't forgiven him has he?"

"He's getting there"

Natalie was troubled by her conversation with Latika all day as she felt torn in whether she should mention it to her husband or whether she should leave it, Natalie sat on the bed lost in her thoughts her stomach churning as she felt anxious knowing how much this would break Salim's heart,

"Hey Angel...Angel?" Salim sits on the edge of the bed and lightly strokes her leg,

"Hey how was your day?"

"Great. Something is wrong what is it?" Natalie broke down into tears as Salim pulls her into him as he frowns concerned,

"What is all this angel?"

"Sorry...earlier I was talking with Latika...and she said that Jamal...he's not forgiven you... I'm so sorry!" Salim sighs stroking her cheek,

"I see" Natalie frowns confused by his confused by her husbands calmness,

"Look at me angel don't you get upset over this as I assure you everything is fine!"

"But I was the one insisting on coming out here..."

"Don't go blaming yourself! I'm glad you convince me to come angel!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I have my brother back whether he's forgiven me or not!" Natalie smiles sadly over at her husband as she kisses his lips gently,

"I love you Salim"

"I love you more"

"Not possible"


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Later that evening they all sit out in the garden slowly eating some dinner everyone awkwardly silent,

"So Salim what are your plans tomorrow?" Jamal asks casually,

"Actually I thought that I'd spend the day with my wife" Salim says taking Natalie's hand into his own making Natalie look affectionately over at him,

"Ah I'm glad that you won't miss me too much while I'm at work. Actually there is something I wanted to speak with you about maybe come over to the hotel later?"

"Of course. Uh why what's going on brother?" Salim asks sensing tension between Jamal and Latika,

"Let's leave that for tomorrow " both Salim and Natalie frown at each other as they look confused over at Jamal and Latika,

"Is it bad?" Natalie asks concerned not wanting Salim to be hurt,

"It's not for you to worry about!" Jamal snaps making Natalie look hurt,

"Brother don't speak to my wife like that!" Salim says annoyed making Natalie lightly place her hand on his,

"Aw it's fine please don't argue" Natalie begs feeling her stomach flutter and her arm begin to tingle,

"Jamal don't!" Latika warns her husband who looked close to saying something,

"No Latika Jamal should say it!" Salim says sharply,

"Ok if you really want to know I'm buying your restaurant off you!" They both sat in shock for a moment before Shaking Salim stood and walked away making Natalie angrily shake her head,

"How could you?!" Natalie says as she goes to find Salim.

Salim is sat outside on the front porch smoking his cigarette when Natalie places herself beside him,

"Baby?"

"I have taking all the anger and all that I deserve for my past actions but I will not give up our restaurant! That is our future. Our children's future!" Natalie nods her head understanding as she puts her arm around her waist and rests her head onto his shoulder,

"I'm so sorry that he did this to you baby!"

"I know. But I'm going to fight for this!"

"Correction we are going to fight for this!"

"Oh we are a team aren't we angel!"

"Of course. You and me baby always and forever!" Salim lightly brushes his lips against hers,

"I love you Natalie Malik!"

"I love you more!"

"Not Possible!" They both kiss gently before heading back inside hand in hand making their way into the guest room,

"Salim please wait?" Latika asks looking upset making Salim hesitate before he lightly touches her back,

"Angel I'll be in soon sweetheart!"

"Ok I'll wait up for you. Night baby" Natalie kisses his cheek before continuing into the guest room whilst Salim turns to face Latika,

"Look Jamal thought it was for the best. I had no idea that's why he wanted to see you I promise you Salim" Salim nods his head slowly taking it all in,

"I believe you but your still backing him up even though you know this is wrong!"

"He's my husband. Like Natalie has your back"

"Yes but this is different. This is my families future Latika!" Latika nods her head looking deep in thought,

"Maybe you and Jamal could come to some arrangement"

"Arrangement! That's my restaurant Latika!"

"I know but that was Jamal's money Salim!" Salim looks stung before walking away heading into the guest room,

"Baby? What happened?" Natalie asks sitting alert on the bed making Salim stroke her leg reassuringly,

"Angel let's spend the whole day together tomorrow!" Natalie nods her head smiling sadly as she strokes his hair,

"Sounds perfect baby" Natalie kisses him tenderly as Salim deepens the kiss as they lie back onto the bed,

"I love you so much"

"Your sexy when you talk like that! Well your sexy already because your the best husband" Natalie kisses Salim again more passionately as Salim begins to unbutton her top whilst kissing her neck making Natalie close her eyes as she makes a noise of pleasure, as Salim touch on her skin makes her tingle in pleasure as she lightly kisses his bare chest making him make a noise of pleasure before kissing her tenderly.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

The following morning Salim and Natalie left the house early as they not wanted to see or hear from either Jamal or Latika,

"So where you fancy going my angel?" Salim asks as he drives one of Jamal's vehicles,

"How about you surprise me baby. Show me your India" Salim laughs lightly smiling as he takes her hand and lightly kisses it making Natalie smile affectionately,

"I love you my Angel. You've really have saved me you know that!"

"Ditto Salim. We save each other and I love you baby!" Natalie says kissing his cheek lightly,

"Surprise it is. Let's get away from it all my angel" Natalie nods sympathetic as she stroked his hair,

"Yeah quality time you and me baby. So you ready to speak to me yet?"

"Nothing to say Angel. If he wants our restaurant then he has a fight on his hands!" Salim and Natalie sat the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence as Natalie took in her surroundings,

"Do you miss living here?"

"No not really. Not my home anymore" Natalie nods her head slowly as her mind thought of how close to death Salim had gotten, making her eyes water as she looks out the window swallowing the lump in her throat,

"Hey? Angel? You alright?" Salim asks gently taking her hand into his making Natalie nod her head trying to fight back the emotion she was feeling,

"I'm fine. Really I am"

"Angel it's me. What's wrong?"

"Just thinking sad things... I'm being daft!" Salim parks the car and pulls Natalie closer towards him knowing where her mind was taking her,

"Natalie Malik I'm here and I'm not going anywhere my beautiful wife!" Natalie huddles closer into him closing her eyes as he strokes her hair,

"I know. Told you I was being silly... I just can't bare the thought of losing you Salim!" Salim kisses her forehead before wiping tears from her cheeks,

"I'm not going anywhere angel!" Salim says firmly,

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not Possible!"

Natalie and Salim arrive at Jamal's hotel later that evening taking him by surprise,

"Salim?"

"Brother thought I'd check out the place!"

"Oh right uh follow me into the office" Jamal beckons making Natalie squeeze Salim's hand reassuringly,

"I'll wait here. You go sort things out baby!" Natalie kisses his lips before Salim strokes her cheek as he follows his brother into the office while Natalie sat herself into a chair taking in everything,

"Natalie?"

"Oh hello Latika"

"Hello. Is Salim with you?"

"Yes they are talking to each other"

"Good. I'm glad to hear it "

"Yes. So how long you knew?"

"I'm sorry I really am! But Jamal does have a right!" Natalie shakes her head standing to face Latika,

"How dare you! Salim bought that restaurant and it has been a lifeline for him! He needs that place to survive!" Latika was about to respond when Salim came storming out,

"Angel we're going!" Natalie took his hand as they head towards the car both getting inside as Natalie frowns with concern,

"What happened baby?" Salim sighs heavily looking hurt over at Natalie,

"He insinuated something hurtful! He hardly knows you and I am beyond offended!" Natalie places her hand onto his and squeezes gently,

"Baby whatever he had said to you it's not worth getting angry over!"

"It is angel. You are harmless in all of this and I won't stand for anyone speaking badly of you!" She kisses his cheek as they head back towards the house both starting to pack,

"I'll sort out getting a flight you continue packing"

"Ok baby. Salim wait come here" Natalie wraps her arms around his waist and lightly kisses him,

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you silly! And I really am sorry for how your brother has treated you"

"Oh angel thank you for being my rock! I'm truly blessed to have you in my life!" They kiss passionately before Salim pulls out his phone and dials the number for the airline whilst Natalie continued to pack their bags actually feeling a great swell of guilt for convincing Salim to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Natalie and Salim sat together in the stuffy terminal waiting for their flight, Salim sensing his wife's anxiety making him regret bringing her into this mess. Salim takes hold gently of her hand that she was chewing her nail,

"Angel relax please" Natalie looked troubled with worry as she pulls Salim closer towards her,

"How can I possibly relax when it's my fault for this whole entire mess!" Salim sighs shaking his head in disbelief,

"Natalie Malik what are you going on about?!"

"Well if I hadn't convinced you to come over here then none of this would of happened!" Natalie explains tears lightly falling down her face making Salim pull out a tissue from his pocket and gently wipe her face looking lovingly into her eyes,

"Angel none of this is your fault! I wanted to come besides Jamal is the one who wants to do this" Natalie presses her head into his chest making him stroke her hair,

"Sorry. I should be strong for you and your consoling me...I just can't bare the thought of all your hard work being taking from you!"

"Hey hey shh angel! Since when do I let things get taken from me! I won't give up on this on our future!" Natalie pulls Salim closer as she kisses him passionately,

"Wow not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Because I love you and I love how passionate you are! Salim Malik I'm so lucky to be your wife!" Salim smiles touched as he lightly kisses her before placing a hand on the smell of her back,

"Come on angel lets go home!"

Eventually after what felt like a never ending journey they were back home, Natalie was carried in by Salim who gently lays his drained out wife onto the bed lightly covering the duvet over her before placing a kiss onto her forehead,

"Sweet dreams my angel" Salim quietly tiptoes out the room and makes his way into the kitchen area where he noticed that on the house phone there was a message,

"Hello it's me pick up loser!" Salim smiles shaking his head as he deletes the message from Danni their best friend, Natalie must not have told them that they were away... Salim chews his lip which he did when he was lost in his own mind and thoughts. What if she was pretending to be fine? Salim knew his wife and how she would not want to worry anyone and cause them upset...

"You okay?" Natalie asks groggily barely keeping her eyes open,

"Oh I didn't wake you did I angel?!"

"No uh I couldn't relax...so you never answered my question"

"Oh right yes I'm fine. Come here angel" Natalie sits herself onto his lap as he pulls her gently closer as she wraps her arms around his shoulders,

"Angel I just want you to know that I am always here for you and there is nothing you could do or say that could change that!" Natalie smiles bilwildered by where this had come from,

"Babe why tell me that?"

"Just needed you to know. So want to talk about why you can't sleep?" Natalie looks away looking close to tears making Salim lightly pull the hair away from her face,

"I'm sorry Salim"

"Why?"

"For being a terrible wife. You deserve so much better than me!"

"Angel don't say that! Now what is going on?" Natalie bursts into tears making Salim frown with concern,

"I am just feeling sick...my mind just keeps working overtime with thoughts...I can't sleep..."

"Just like last time. Oh angel I knew I should of put my foot down in not going to India! Have you phoned the counsellor?" Natalie shakes her head firmly,

"Babe I can't speak to him! Look it's not like last time because I'm in control of it plus I'm taking my meds!"

"That's why you need to tell me angel. You and me are a team!" Natalie nods her head a sad smile on her face before she lightly brushes her lips against his making both their hearts race and their mind hazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Later that evening Salim watches as his wife sleeps in his arms frowning as he lightly strokes her arm. Salim knew that he was the one that had made her worry, he also knew that all this arguing between him and his brother had not helped the situation for Natalie.

"Oh angel I'm so sorry to bring you into this!" He says quietly as she huddles closer into Salim getting deeper into her slumber, Salim sighs longingly knowing that he could not let her get that Ill again!

"Salim what's on your mind?" Natalie asks groggily still eyes closed making Salim frown lightly amused,

"How'd you know that?"

"Salim I don't need to have my eyes open to sense when something is bothering you!"

"Wow amazing!"

"Baby? Please just tell me?" Natalie asks desperately as she looks into his eyes,

"To be honest angel I am worried about you...I can't have you ill again!" Natalie wraps her arms around him,

"Hey you listen to me Salim Malik I have no intention of getting ill again! Look at me I am much better now and that's because I have you Salim. You make me be brave." Salim kisses her forehead before making quick kisses eagerly down at her body making Natalie close her eyes in longing as she felt her heart pound as each touch made her make a noise of passion.

The next morning Natalie woke to find an empty space on Salim's side making her frown slightly she made her way into the kitchen,

"Wow morning handsome!" Natalie says wrapping her arms around Salim's making him smirk slightly as he turns his head and kisses her lips before continuing making pancakes,

"Good morning my angel!"

"So what's with the cooking baby?"

"Well I wanted to give my angel a nice treat to show her how much I love her!" Natalie kisses his cheek before heading towards the fridge when both stop short as the front door banged into life,

"Hang on!" Natalie calls out as she makes her way towards the front door to find standing on her front step a worn out looking Latika,

"Hello Natalie..."

"Uh what uh come on in" Natalie says unable to think clearly as she lets Latika in as Salim stops cooking and share the same look of puzzled with his wife,

"So is he here aswell?" Salim asks tensely over at Latika who shakes her head,

"Oh so your just doing his dirty work then?!" Natalie snaps making Salim wrap an arm around her shoulders,

"Not quite no. He thought it would be best if I spoke to you guys first..."

"There is nothing I can do to get him to change his mind?"

"No sorry Salim" Natalie looks sadly over at a stern Salim,

"Then tell my brother that he has a fight on his hands because I'm not giving my restaurant up without a fight!"

"But Salim..."

"You heard my husband. Now I think you better get going don't you!" Natalie says protectively as Latika turns and leaves the house, which as soon as she does Salim pulls Natalie into him and kisses her lightly,

"How you feeling?"

"Honestly I don't know. I thought that maybe he would change his mind...does he really hate me this much?!"

"Oh baby come here!" Natalie holds her husband as she lightly strokes his cheeks,

"We will get through this together. I promise Salim!" Salim smiles sadly as he presses his lips against hers,

"I sure hope so my angel I sure hope so!"


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

Salim and Natalie walk hand in hand into the restaurant to find Latika sat waiting for them in the small office,

"Babe want me to get rid of her?" Natalie asks protectively making Salim shake his head sighing,

"No thank you angel. I need to sort this one and for all!" Salim kisses her forehead before heading into the office as Natalie watches frowning with concern. Natalie had a busy morning as all the staff was rushed off their feet,

"So that's the sister in law then?"

"Yes Tyler...don't go getting any ideas you!"

"I never said anything Nat!"

"You don't need too!" The office door opens and Latika heads out and shyly passes them,

"Won't be long Ty hold the fort!" Natalie heads into the office closing the door behind her,

"Babe?" Natalie asks looking concerned over at a stern looking Salim who looks deep in his thoughts,

"Oh uh hey angel..."

"What did she say?" Natalie asks placing herself into his lap as Salim wraps his arms around her waist,

"Jamal wants to be joint owners...he would own more" Natalie frowns,

"Babe you worked so hard to get this place up and running...you love this place...are you really considering it babe?" Salim frowns deeply before exhaling slowly,

"Natalie your right I do love this place but I love you more...look quality time with each other is something that is lacking giving our current shifts here but if Jamal took over..."

"Are you sure you want to do this Salim?"

"Yes. I love you Natalie!"

"And I love you Salim Malik always will!" They both kiss before joining the staff in the restaurant trying to help ease the load of work.

Later on that evening Natalie and Salim lay in bed both feeling drained out of energy,

"Long old day huh!"

"Certainly has my angel!" Salim lightly kisses her lips making Natalie's heart race as she deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer, his hands lightly caressing her body making her lightly moan in pleasure. Salim gently lifts off her top as he lightly kisses her neck as she closes her eyes biting her lip as her hands fumbled towards his boxers as she begins to clumsily pull them off. They both lay huddled out of breath in each other's arms as Salim strokes her hair,

"Baby you know I'm proud of you today?"

"Really angel?"

"Yeah. I know how hard that must of been but you put your family first...I love you so much Salim!"

"I love you more my angel!"

"Not possible!"

"So when is Jamal coming?"

"His flight is in the morning...Natalie you are not mad with my decision are you?"

"No baby. I support you no matter what. Just want my man to be happy!"

"Well I'm more than happy I have you my angel!" They both kiss tenderly before huddling closer they both eventually sleep peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
